Kanan Jarrus vs Adam Taurus
Kanan Jarrus vs Adam Taurus is ZombieSlayer23's 16th episode of his 5th season. It pits Kanan Jarrus from Star Wars Rebels and Adam Taurus from RWBY. Description 2 masked swordsmen clash! Will Kanan's end finally come, or will Adam get slain? Find out, right now! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Kanan and Ezra trained together in a big field, blocking shots from Sabine and Zeb. Hera watched them train in the Ghost, slightly smiling. She was happy to see her family have fun. The door behind her opened and she turned around. She turned around to see a masked red-haired man with a sword in his hand. It was Adam. Adam: An interesting ship you have here. Hera quickly pulled out her gun and aimed it at Adam, but the swordsmen just smacked it out of her hand. Adam: So be it. Adam raised his sword, but outside of the Ghost, Kanan could sense the presence of Adam. He quickly force-pulled him out of the Ghost, causing him to blast out of the window and onto the ground. Kanan ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at Adam. Kanan: You should have thought who you were dealing with before attacking. Adam rolled to his side and leaped onto his feet. He grabbed his sword and raised it in a baseball fashioned way. Kanan did the same. GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! Melee Kanan lunged at Adam, his lightsaber raised. As Kanan swung down his lightsaber, Adam side-stepped the attack and struck Kanan several times with his sword. After several swipes, Adam's sword was smeared with blood. Kanan quickly kicked Adam in the face before socking him in the gut. Kanan then released a variety of Martial Arts punches and kicks on Adam, swiftly hitting Adam hard on every blow. Once Kanan landed a finishing hit, Kanan pulled out his blaster and shot several shots on Adam. Adam deflected the blows from his sword, the sword gleaming. While distracted, Adam was not aware of Kanan running at Adam. Kanan ran at full speed at Adam, his lightsaber outstretched. By the last second, Adam dodged a swift strike from Kanan's lightsaber and struck him across the chest. Kanan let out a yell of pain before getting shoved to the ground by Adam. The swordsman smirked while lifting his sword and about to strike. BAMM! Adam was struck in the chest by a gun. He turned around, but nobody was there. He turned back to Kanan, who was holding his blaster. Kanan: Like I told you, you should have thought who you were dealing with before attacking. ''' Kanan shot another blow, this time hitting Adam in the shoulder. Adam dropped his sword to scream in pain. This gave Kanan the chance to pierce Adam in the heart and kick him into the ground. '''K.O Adam's corpse was surrounded by blood, leaving Kanan to stare in anger. Adam had nearly killed Hera! He deserved to die. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Kanan Jarrus!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword Duel Category:'Star Wars Rebels vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melee's